


Noise

by starryeyedboxes



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedboxes/pseuds/starryeyedboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous Prompt: (If your still looking for a fluff prompt) There is a thunderstorm and Mark gets scared while editing, so he ends up cuddled next to jack in the sofa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise

While Jack absolutely adored the crackling thunder outside (to be quite frank, he was quite a fan of anything relating to noise), Mark was absolutely terrified. The roar was so loud at times that even through his noise cancelling headphones, it still shook him to the very core and rattled his stiffening bones. It finally took him another twenty minutes into editing his video for the next day before he audibly yelped at the loud roll and quickly scurried out of his recording space.

Within what felt like hours when it had only been a few seconds, Mark finally found his best friend laying down on the sofa, blue eyes half-lidded as he mindlessly watched what was on the TV. His breathing seemed slow, and Mark silently cursed the Irishman for being completely calm during the thunderstorm outside. 

With a slow roll of his eyes, Jack looked up groggily. “Done editing for the night? You finished early.”

Mark didn’t hesitate. He practically dove for the couch before forcing himself in front of Jack, his back pressed against his companion’s torso. Jack almost jumped back out of shock.

“Whoa! What’s wrong?”

“I don’t like the thunder,” Mark muttered before pulling the blanket up that was already wrapped around Jack over his head, his cheeks ablaze. “I hope you don’t mind but I’m seriously going to stay by your side ‘till it leaves.”

There was a pause. Mark clenched his eyes shut, awaiting the loud round of laughter that he was expecting to echo. But instead he heard a light chuckle, the sound soft and mellow. He popped his head out and looked at Jack who had a lopsided grin on his face.

“The big ol’ Markimoo scared?” 

_There it was._

Before Mark could pull himself back under the blanket from humiliation, Jack grabbed hold of it before he could manage to do so. 

“Hey, look. You don’t need to be so embarrassed.” His tone was gentle, and Mark felt himself relax, even if it was only slightly. “Here. I’ll turn the TV up and we can watch something. I can put Friends on if you’d like. You know it’s one of my favorite shows.”

When Chandler Bing’s humorous lines echoed off the television set, Mark finally felt his body loosen. Jack had snaked an arm around his waist as the two reclined on the couch, their bodies pressed against each other with no room to spare. The sofa was only so big after all.

It wasn’t long until Mark wasn’t focusing on the thunder anymore, his eyes drooping in time with Jack’s. He felt himself finally succumbing to sleep, the last thing he saw before shutting his eyes being Jack’s soft face giving one last glance over to make sure he was no longer afraid. 

Mark was fairly sure it was only a dream when he felt a tender kiss on his cheek.


End file.
